Jay
by Catherine Lindner
Summary: Over twenty-five years after the Revolution, the Hunger Games have begun again. Despite Katniss and Peeta's arguments and protests, every member of Panem between the ages of 12 and 17, with the exception of the Victors, will join in for the Reapings every year. This is Jay Mellark's story of her fight for freedom.
1. Denial

Chapter One: Denial

I was named after a symbol of greatness, the triumph of the districts, and a reminder of the dead. On the Twentieth anniversary of the Rebellion, a Capitol citizen named Noir Canttell waited peacefully as President Paylor addressed the Panem citizens. As Paylor began to speak of the sacrifice of those who had lost their lives in the Rebellion and their families, Noir Canttell aimed to shoot him in the head with a bow and arrow. Noir missed by nearly two inches and hit Paylor's shoulder instead. The arrest and trial of Noir alerted peacekeepers and Paylor's security team of a conspiracy to put Panem back to how it was before the war. Anyone who was found working with Noir was sentenced to becoming an Avox till death.

I had heard the story on the television days before my ninth birthday. After twenty years, the Capitol announced the worst news for Panem, my mother and father cried as the broadcast began to describe the new rules and how the Reapings would play out. At nine, I couldn't understand what would make my parents cry more than their nightmares, much less what they meant. My brother, Thrash, and sister, Primrose, stared at the television as the words began to sink in.

"There is no way!" My father yelled out as the television changed to the Capitol symbol.

"Peeta, what are we going to do? We can't run away for thirteen years!" My mother flew into his arms, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know, I just don't know, Katniss." He replied as he began to rock her mother back and forth to comfort her. "Primrose, take Thrash and Jay to Mr. Haymitch's house, your mother and I will meet you there shortly."

"Yes, Father." My thirteen year old sister replied as she began to take my hand.

"I don't want to go over to Mr. Haymitch's house. He smells like old people!" I complained before moving back, hearing the phone start to ring. "Can we go somewhere else, please?"

"No, Jay. Daddy said we are going to Mr. Haymitch's house, now come on." Prim grabbed my hand before I could get away again and began to pull me outside as my father ran to answer the phone. "Plus, it's not nice to talk about him like that."

"Jay, we won't be there long, why don't you sing while we wait for mom and dad?" Thrash took my other hand and began to whistle beside me.

"I don't feel like singing today, will you sing for me?" I looked up at him.

"Sure, why not." Thrash smiled at me as we knocked on Mr. Haymitch's door. "What do you want to hear?"

"The meadow song," I looked up at him. "I love the meadow song."

Thrash started to sing as Mr. Haymitch opened his door and let us in.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise."

Mr. Haymitch smiled and began to sing softly with my brother, a sad look still framing his aged face as we each made our way inside his home. Whatever had happened, whatever the television told them, wasn't going to be a pretty piece of news.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Thrash ended the song with his arms wrapped tightly around me as our parents burst through the door. "Haymitch, we have a plan. Can we contact Gale in District 2?"

"Of course, not like it's ever stopped you before now." Mr. Haymitch smiled and a flash of joy shot across his face. "The telephone is in the kitchen, I'll let the children in."

"Mr. Haymitch, let us in on what?" Prim asked, as she sat down on his couch. "We already know about the Hunger Games, what else is there?"

"Back before you were born, your father and mother fought hard against the Capitol and the Hunger Games. Many lives were slain in order to live the way we are today, and the Hunger Games were ended. However, the Capitol and the President have decided to re-start the Games. These Games sent 24 children to fight to their death for pure entertainment, and this time there will be 28." Mr. Haymitch sighed and looked over at my parents before continuing. "Every year, each District and the Capitol will send one female and one male into the Games. I hope and pray that you are never picked during the Reapings, but we can do nothing to stop that."

"Primrose, Thresh, your mother and I have worked out to send you to a friend of ours in District 2. Gale is going to train you so that you can be ready if somehow you have to go to the Games. Every year, you will go and train with him until two days before the Reaping, then you will come back to District 12 to participate in the Reaping here with us." My father looked like he was going to buckle under every word he said as we sat there.

Two weeks after the news broadcast went out; my sister and brother were sent to District 2 ahead of me. They trained with Gale and the other District 2 Careers, learning everything they could to stay alive. For every District and the Capitol, one female and one male would be chosen to compete in the Hunger Games until one victor remained. The names of children between the ages of twelve and eighteen would be pulled collected and two names would be picked from there.

During the year, my mother and I hunted in the woods. I was a poor shot and I had a problem with staying quiet, but she never seemed to mind. My father let me help him in the bakery to decorate the cakes and cook the breads. My classmates wouldn't talk to me unless they were pleading for m to have my parents put an end to the Games. Victors of previous Games and their families were given special privileges in the Districts, such as the unlimited use of the phones and two trips on the train a year as long as they had permission. As the Reapings grew closer, my classmates ignored me even more. The day before the Reapings, Thrash and Prim traveled back to District Twelve to join me and my parents.


	2. District Two

Chapter 2: District Two

A few days later the three of us were heading to the train. I had begun to understand why my parents were sending me away. The Reapings weren't a happy event, nor were they ever going to be. The news broadcast flashed back into my mind as we boarded the train for District Two, all those families being torn apart for a game, and the children suffering from tragic deaths on screen. Only one person would survive, one out of twenty-eight.

"Now, Jay, remember to be kind to Gale and everyone here in District Two. They were kind enough to bring you in; you should show your gratitude." My mother told me as she fixed my hair for the third time. "Even Thrash and Prim have to be nice, so you should be too."

"Katniss, she's going to be okay." My father looked at me with a smile. "Jay, I won't see you for some time, so promise me this one thing."

"What is it?" I replied as we walked through the district square to the train station.

"You should never volunteer, I don't care if the reaped person is a friend of yours or not. Just do not volunteer." He took my hands as he spoke, his voice hard and worried. "Plus, what would your brother and sister think if you volunteered. They would be just as devastated as we would be."

"I don't think I want to volunteer anyway." My voice was frail and my mother's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not very good at fighting; I'd rather stay away from the arena as much as I can."

"Jay, darling, you are going to District Two to learn how to fight." My mother spat out between staggered sobs. "I trust Gale will teach you and your siblings well and hope that you never have to use them."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I have to learn to fight before my name gets called." I smiled at them as the train pulled into the station. "Will Prim and Thrash be training with me?"

"I don't know, darling, it's all in Gale's hands. If he wants you to train with them, then you will." My father replied as he pulled me into a short hug.

I hugged him back before taking a deep breath and boarding the train with Primrose and Thrash. I watched from the window as District Twelve grew smaller behind the speeding train. The trip was long and boring as Thrash and Prim talked about how they were itching to get their hands on the weapons again, but I just wanted to get there. The train slowed down and pulled into the District Two station with ease, and I jumped up from my seat.

"Jay, stay here!" Prim whispered to me before taking my hand and pulling me back into the booth. "We'll get off in a minute."

"Gale is going to meet us at the Gym." Thrash smiled at me and messed up my hair as he spoke.

"Hey! Stop messing up my hair, mother worked really hard on it." I yelled at him, hitting his hand away from me.

We made our way off the train, and I couldn't stop wanting to jump back on it and say goodbye to my parents. The train left shortly after and I knew it would be a very long time before I might see either of them again. I wanted to run after the train, but Prim's grip on my waist locked me where I was. I looked up at her, but she just shook her head and tightened her grip.

"Come, now. We have training to do." She smiled at me before pointing at a large building ahead of us. "There's the gym."

"I bet I am better than both of you, even with all of your training!" I smiled at them as I spoke.

"I wouldn't make such feeble remarks, Jay. We have been training longer than you." Thrash retorted before pushing me toward the gym. "However, if Prim is up to the challenge, we'll race you to the gym."

"I'd rather save my energy for our workout than waste it on proving her wrong." Prim replied with a smile before jogging away.

"Fine then, guess you're only racing me." Thrash flashed a smile at me before counting down. "Three, Two, one, go!"

I quickly sprinted past Prim, running as fast as I could for what I believed was the gym. Thrash was quick, but wasn't stealthy enough to dodge the various people who got in our way, and I reached the gym doors seconds before him. The gym was taller that I first thought, looming over my head like a giant. I couldn't wait to see what waited for me just inside the gray doors.

"Well, that was an interesting show. I see you have more abilities than I originally thought, Jay." Gale said as he walked out to meet us. "I believe you have your mother's speed, I wonder if that's all the traits you were handed down?"

"I wouldn't know, District Twelve doesn't allow anyone to train for the Reapings. It's punishable by a strict lashing." I replied with a smile as Thrash worked to catch his breath.

"We aren't training for the Reapings; we're training for whatever the Gamemakers choose to place in the Games." Prim argued before throwing the doors open and walking into the gym.

For four years, Prim worked hard to train in case her name was ever drawn, and for four years we cheered when it was someone else's. She smiled and rejoiced with us, but always seemed to be a little disappointed with never getting a chance to fight for real. On her eighteenth birthday, we wished her good luck and sent her back home to mom and dad. Again, she smiled and laughed with us, but still seemed distant as she boarded the train for District Twelve.

"Two more years and I'll be going home too." Thrash sighed as we walked back to Gale's home. "Then it'll only be you left."

"I know and I'm kind of looking forward to it." I replied as a couple of kids ran past us, racing like we used to. "Four more years of torture and anguish for mom and dad, though."

"I know. I wonder what it's like for them to be mentors for the tributes every year." Thrash pulled me toward him as another kid ran past us, nearly knocking into me.

"I'm sure they just hope our names are never called out." I shrugged as we continued walking. "Plus, I doubt Mr. Haymitch will be asked to be a mentor anytime soon."

"That's a good point. Try as he might, I doubt he's stayed sober since we left." Thrash joked before turning to the house.

"He was sober while I was there, but that was five years ago." I laughed with him and reached for the door.

"Both of you, inside now," Gale ordered as the door swung open. "I have something you need to see."


	3. The Reaping

Chapter 3: The Reaping

"What's with the meeting?" Thrash asked, almost ready to jump Gale if needed.

""The mayor would like to know if you, Thrash, will volunteer at the next District Twelve Reaping." Gale looked defeated as he glanced between the letter in his hand to a photo of our parent's wedding. "I always knew it would be difficult to keep you two from volunteering, but I want you to remember that your parents wouldn't want you too. However, I can't stop you from speaking if you wish."

"Why do they want me? I'm not even the best of my age group." Thrash took a step back and shook his head. "Even Jay is better for the games than me."

"No, I'm not!" I argued with him, "I wouldn't last two days in the games, and you know it!"

"Thrash, the mayor has apparently been watching you for the last few years and believes you would give District 12 another victor." Gale replied before turning to me, "and you should never think that way, or it will be true."

"Yes, Gale." I couldn't look away from my brother as I waited patiently for him to reply.

"I won't do it. I promised mom and dad that I would never volunteer, and I will not start to go against my promises now." Thrash starred at Gale as h spoke, sending a shiver down my spine.

The days stretched as the reaping got closer. I watched as my sixteen year old brother struggled to tie his own shoes or even move normally on the train home. It would be weeks before he would be calm again, but he smiled at me when the seventeen year old began to make his way to the platform. I couldn't relax until the train started for the Capital. Just like previous years, children ran to their siblings and Mr. Haymitch waved us over.

"I'm impressed," he told us as we walked away from the square. "That's what, five years you have survived the reaping?"

"Almost six," Thrash replied with a smile as he struggled to relax. "Everyone survives the reaping; it's the games you have to worry about."

"Thrash!" Prim ran up to us and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad it wasn't you!"

"I know." Thrash smiled at her before pulling her off him. "We're a family who doesn't volunteer, and the odds are in our favor."

"Yes, that they are," I replied to him before giving him a hug myself. "Come on, I think Dad has a cake at home for you."

"Cake, Jay, you know that's going to ruin your training." Prim looked at me as we started walking back to the house.

"I think I'll survive from a slice or two." I shook my head to her before looking at Thrash. "What do you say, Thrash, one last race?"

"Of course," Thrash smiled before counting down from three and off we went, leaving Mr. Haymitch and Prim in the coal dust.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I reached the door and opened it quickly, making my way to the cake in the kitchen. Thrash laughed as he walked straight to the cake and sat down by the television, waiting for the broadcast to come on.

The tributes vary in ages, but most of them are fourteen. The Capitol's tributes seem petite for a pair of seventeen year olds, but District One's fourteen year old looked too built and muscular to lose easily. I sat there, watching as the tributes were shown one by one getting picked or volunteering until District Twelve.

My parents stood side-by-side with Mr. Haymitch on stage as Effie called out a twelve year old's name. The girl walked slowly to the steps, hoping for a volunteer to take her place, but no volunteer called out to save her.

"That's exactly why your parents don't want you two to be going in this at all." Mr. Haymitch said as Effie called the girl to her. "That poor girl is about to face the worst days of her life, and she'll probably never recover if she wins."

"Why do you say if she wins? You sound like she's already been killed." I turned to him, waiting for Effie to call out the male tribute's name.

"Jay, by sending her to the games, we might as well be writing her death certificate and prepping the tomb stone." Mr. Haymitch sighed before nodding to the television. "Wasn't that your friend up there?"

I turned back to see Lear Carroll yelling to volunteer for a petite thirteen year old. "Yes, that's Lear. He used to walk with me to school back before I left to train with Gale."

"Why did Lear walk with you to school, Jay?" Thrash looked over at me with concern in his eyes.

"Well, because he lived next door to the bakery and I didn't know anyone." I shrugged my shoulders as the District Thirteen Tributes were shone, another set of fourteen year olds. Thrash shook his head, but seemed to drop the subject.


	4. The Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

It seems like weeks went on before the scores were given out and Lear didn't fare well with the judges. They gave him a low four, the lowest score of that year's Games, and our District two tributes received the highest of the scores with each being given a nine. Gale refused to let us rest and worked us every day, twice a day in the gym.

"Jay, I told you last week." Gale stopped us during a mock fight to correct something again. "You are not going to do any damage with punches like that. You need to throw your whole body into each punch so that Thrash receives the hardest punch every time."

"Gale, I don't feel comfortable hitting my brother like that." I ducked away as Thrash's fist flew toward my face and pulled back to get ready for my own attack.

"Jay, remember, he is not your brother anymore. He is your enemy." Gale stopped us, this time halting all action to take Thrash's place against me. "Would you have a problem punching me?"

"I only hope I don't hurt you." I laughed before getting ready to begin the mock fight against him. He nodded, signaling to begin, and I moved to slide under his first attack before hitting him full force in the back. A crackling sound echoed through the arena and I jumped back quickly.

"That's what I was talking about." Gale staggered forward and coughed as he spoke. "Let's move to the archery arena. I want to try something."

"Gale, we were supposed to be working on my hand to hand fighting." Thrash complained as we made our way across the giant gymnasium.

"Yes, but I have a feeling your sister is more like her mother than I originally thought." Gale smiled at me as Thrash rolled his eyes. The gym was crowded with new prospects for volunteering next year, and yet, Gale's hushed and hurt voice still echoed against the stone building's walls. We moved slowly, walking at Gale's pace as he limped slightly.

Our daily routine became like clockwork after the first year I moved to District Two with Gale. Gale would wake us up before dawn to run until the sun rose, then we would work on our archery and weaponry skills until he was content for the day. Sometimes after lunch, we would work on setting traps, one-on-one fighting, or hunting and fishing.

We had started our day with the run, but Gale moved us into one-on-one fighting for Thrash's benefit. I quickly picked up archery, but had some trouble with some of the more common weapons. Thrash and I still hadn't hit the bull's eye, but we were getting better each day.

No matter how busy the days were, Gale always found a way to make time for the coverage of the Games. Lear was a decent tribute, lasting through the Cornucopia and becoming allies with two of the Careers from Districts One and Three. District Two's tributes surprisingly didn't last long. Miles, the seventeen year old who took Thrash's place, was killed quickly during the Cornucopia attacks by a District six tribute, and Serum was lit on fire on day two by the girl from District eleven for the bronze spear she was carrying.

The girl from District twelve died quickly at the Cornucopia while trying to get a backpack from the center, but Lear and his allies managed to crawl into a hiding place and hunt for a while until the career pack chased them straight into a wolves' cave. The footage burned into my mind as my friend suffered being torn apart, piece by piece to feed the Capitol's wolves.

As soon as our tributes died, everyone was working on improving something for the next year, even the sixteen year olds had something to work on at the gym. It seemed like the all of District Two lived in the gym for months after that year's Games had ended. Gale refused to allow me to do any training with the bow until the nightmares would go away, but he gave in to my pleading after a month. With all the practice we were getting, and the images of each career that helped kill Lear plastered in my mind, my arrows slowly started to hit closer and closer to the intended targets.

The days started to blend together as the Games grew closer again. My parents called every day leading up to the Reapings, checking up with us and our progress. Gale became very strict on Thrash and me during training, forcing us to use all of our might in everything we did and working us as hard has he would his peacekeepers for war.

"Jay, no matter what happens, just remember that you are stronger than anyone here." Gale pulled us aside before the train arrived to talk to us. "Thrash, you are older and bigger than anyone else. You shouldn't have any issue in the arena."

"We know, Gale." Thrash and I said in unison as the train made its way into the station.

"Ok, I don't have anything else to say except not to forget our training sessions." Gale smiled at us before giving us each a hug. "I'm proud of both of you, no matter what."

"Yes, sir," Thrash replied as we headed for the train.

Everyone seemed as anxious as we were for the Reaping to begin, and no one could stand perfectly in a line. The attendant wrote down my name and stabbed my finger quickly, trying to rush me through the process. I looked around quickly for the other fifteen year old girls and took my place as Thrash made his way to the attendant.

The mayor looked down at us all and stopped briefly on Thrash's face to stare at him. He wasn't happy with Thrash's decision last year, and was probably hoping for Thrash to redeem himself this year. Something I knew wouldn't be happening if the mayor threatened my brother, not on his last year for the Reaping.

We both stood relaxed as the mayor introduced my parents and they stood to begin the Reapings. With my name only in four times and Thrash's six and no tesserae to repeat them, there was a slim chance we would be chosen. However, even stranger things have happened at the Reapings. The victors stood side-by-side and addressed the crowd of teens as if we were all being sentenced to death.

"We would like to joyously welcome all the members of District two to the 122nd Hunger Games!" Coppice's voice echoed quickly through the District as the message from the President began to play. She had won a few years back, and served in Effie Trinket's place since.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" the mayor yelled out as the message ended and Coppice reached into the girl's bowl. With every second that Coppice took to grab a slip of paper, I began to grow more and more nervous.

My nerves began to jump as she slowly lifted her hand with the tribute's name and I took my dress's ribbon in my hand to calm me down. "District Two's female tribute this year is." Coppice glanced at my parents before she began to read the letters, her next words freezing me in place. "Jay Mellark!"

I had frozen in place, the girl next to me pushed me forward and my legs began to move on their own. My mind kept searching for the sound of a volunteer, anyone but me. I wasn't ready for this; I wasn't ready to kill people, even if it meant my own survival. I wasn't ready to die yet, but my nightmare was coming true. I dropped the ribbon and slowly made my way to my death.


	5. Volunteers

Chapter Five: Volunteers

The steps were starring me down as I made my way to where Coppice stood on the stage. Each step cracked softly under my weight and I looked at my father for a sign that everything would be okay. Peeta wasn't looking at me though; he stood there talking with one of the guards. His face was angry as he yelled at the guard.

"I take it you are Jay Mellark?" Coppice said as I reached her side. All of District Twelve and Panem was watching me freak out next to her. "What are you, twelve?"

"I'm Fifteen, thank you." I replied, biting my tongue from yelling at her like I wanted to. "Yes, I am Jay Mellark."

"Well, Jay, congratulations on being District Twelve's chosen tribute." Coppice smiled and turned the microphone over to the mayor.

"District Two is thankful that we have a strong and hearty female this year. Now for the boys." The mayor reached into the bowl and smiled awkwardly. "Elrin Hogvie!"

I looked over at Thrash's tear-filled face as Elrin stepped out of the fourteen year olds' section and practically ran to the stage, beaming with joy. He stood next to me and shook my hand, smiling like a monkey with a banana. I couldn't stop staring at Thrash, his sorrowful face wouldn't let me look away as Coppice asked for any volunteers to step forward.

"I volunteer!" yelled a small voice from the seventeen year old girl's section. I almost couldn't believe my ears and I sighed heavily as she stepped out of the group.

"Very well, my dear, please come forward." Coppice beckoned the girl as a pair of peacekeepers took me back to my spot.

I couldn't fully breathe until the crowd dispersed around us, going back to their homes. Prim and Thrash ran over to me almost instantly, hugging me right away. I had escaped the Reaping, and Thrash was free of the Games for the rest of his life. The whole thought of having to fight for my death seemed so much closer to me since my name was called than it was during any of our trainings.

If the two more years could just pass so quickly and we would be safe forever, then I could go back home to my parents. Mr. Haymitch smiled at us and we started back to the village. "Two more years and everyone is safe!"

"I'll have to go call Gale before he gets word of it." I looked down at my dusty black shoes as we walked, trying to keep from showing how truly afraid I was a few minutes ago.

"Gale will be fine, we need to go celebrate!" Prim patted Thrash on the back, hitting hard with each slap. "Thrash, I'm sure you will have no problem finding something to do in here."

"Of course," Thrash laughed as he shrugged off Prim's hand print from his new shirt. "I wander if the mines still need help."

"I'm sure you'll find plenty of jobs asking for you." I told him, finally looking up from my shoes. "I'll meet you two back at the house, I want to go down to the hob for a few minutes."

"What for, Jay?" Mr. Haymitch turned to me, a small bit of caution clouded his worried eyes.

"Prim's birthday is coming up. I want to find something for her." I replied quickly, beaming with my best smile and hoping he would just drop the subject.

"If you find something, Jay, would you get her one for me as well?" Thrash spoke up as Haymitch pondered over my excuse.

"Oh, I think that you staying here in Victor's Village would be a present in itself." Mr. Haymitch smiled back at me as they turned toward the house.

I walked around the square for a few minutes, looking down at my shoes as I walked. The excitement at the Reaping had cause dust and mud to coat my heels, but the small cracks in the old leather had begun to show how long I had worn them. The lace hem of my dress was lined with coal dust, turning the white lace into a dull brown color, but my socks had remained relatively clean, except where the mud had rose up above my shoe.

I couldn't stop thinking about how close I had gotten to being thrown into the slaughter, and that I simply wasn't ready to face my peers in a battle to the death. Every single one of the 27 other tributes would have had to die before I would have been granted access to seeing anyone from my family again. I could have found a hiding spot and hunted until they killed themselves, but there would be no guarantee that I would win against the last tribute.

I had begun to feel sorry for the girl who had chosen to take my place when I walked right smack into the Mayor, knocking both of us to the ground with a thud. "I'm so sorry, Mayor. I didn't mean to."

"I understand, Jay," the Mayor looked at me with such a saddening look in his eyes. "I apologize for asking your brother to go into the Games, I realize now that this was a mistake. Please tell him so when you see him again."

"Of course, but might I ask why you have changed your mind?" I moved to help him up off the dusty ground, only to have him shake his hand away and get up himself.

"The volunteer, she's a mere child who will never fully understand what would happen in the Games, what might happen to her if she doesn't make it out." The mayor turned away from me quickly as he brushed a tear away from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "She was too young to volunteer, and I told her that multiple times."

"I am sorry that she didn't listen to you, but I hope that she makes District Twelve proud." I told him as I handed him a tissue from my bag. "I must get back to the house, I've got a celebration waiting for me."

"Of course, go on." The mayor looked down at my tissue and smiled. "Thank you for listening to me, Jay, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Yours as well, Sir," I smiled back as he took the tissue and I walked away. The girl hadn't seemed important, or young, to me when she was volunteering. I made my way back to the house wondering why the mayor would be so interested in keeping one girl from volunteering, but ask for volunteers the very next second.

The houses along the way to Victor's Village were dark and silent as everyone began to get ready for whatever would come next for their families. One or two houses had music playing that you could hear two houses down, and a few of them had the Reapings broadcast up on the television already.

I walked into the house to find Prim and Trash throwing Thrash's clothes into the drawers of his room as quickly as they could, cheering at each one leaving his suitcase. A few shirts and a pair of pants had missed their target and were lying on the floor, and the broadcast was beginning to show the Reapings. The tributes from the Capitol were small for a pair of thirteen year olds, and looked to have been living inside the Capitol for some time. District One's tributes were twelve and sixteen, both promising an interesting competition.

The District Twelve Reaping had turned into a televised nightmare as I watched my shaking self slowly make my way to the platform. The girl's name was Ivy, the Mayor's niece.


End file.
